


Year Four: There's No Ithaca to Return To

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: As You Wish [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblet of Fire as shown by Homer's Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Four: There's No Ithaca to Return To

Year four, the year it all fell apart, began with a kiss on a train and a tattered copy of  _ The Odyssey _ snuck into her luggage. Harry grinned as the Tournament was announced, thinking he would be at peace.

That fateful smile, a flashback to a grinning Odysseus leaving Sparta for home, would give Hermione nightmares for years to come.

The Tournament went from borderline insane to something straight out of Homer’s mouth very quickly. A young hero, wanting peace, must fight his way through scores of monsters. He does this because an old man who certainly doesn’t have his best interests at hearts bids it so. Despite all odds, the hero’s cunning saves him from certain death.

Along the way, his companion dies.

Cedric, who Harry had barely known, was mourned. He wasn’t mourned as a victim of Voldemort but as a brave young man having had a tragic accident. It made Hermione sick to her stomach.

Voldemort was back. No one was safe. Odysseus would never reach Ithaca; there was no Ithaca anymore. As Hermione evolved into Penelope, waiting for Harry to come, she grew interested in that one work of Goldman again.

Buttercup, for all her faults, had refused the destiny forced upon her. Wesley, for all his strengths, had been forced onto a path not of his own making. Inigo’s path was written in fire and blood and Fezzik’s in mistakes. It was like her life, in a way; a bit too much like her life, really, if she was honest.


End file.
